A change without regrets: Remastered
by NectarPirate
Summary: Pokeballs can't catch humans. But one did, and I'm the target. Now turned into an Eevee, I don't know what to do. Should I stay as an Eevee, or try to change back to a human? Rewritten, cause I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**To those who are looking at me weirdly, I've decided to delete A change without regrets and completely start over with a better plot. Cause the old one sucks :P**

**Also, I think my writing skills have improved! Probably not, let's be honest. But I think that I can do a better job than the old A change without regrets :D**

**So please don't rage or anything, I still have the old documents, so no worries! If you already know the full story, don't bother to be a spoiler. This remastered edition of A change without regrets has nothing to do with the old story plot. Take that :3  
Enjoy!**

* * *

8 pm. He won't be at home.

I've scouted this place 109 times. Mapped out every nook, cranny and hallway. Every single room, I knew by heart. I've been doing this for years.

8.15. He's already getting in his car.

Silently, I emerged from the bushes, naught but a copper wire to my name. Which was good enough for me. I stood in front of the main door and carefully twisted the wire to fit the keyhole, then I inserted and turned. The door swung open silently, revealing a dimly lit living room, littered with reports and papers. I walked it, closing the door behind me.

I tip-toed to the room that was my top priority: The kitchen. The lights flickered on as I walked in, illuminating the room with a green glow. I opened the refrigerator and started filling up my bag with whatever that's in it. A packet of biscuits...jar of pickles...some meat, a bottle of water...cookies? And these are chocolate cookies! Those are my favorite! I eagerly stuffed them into my bag and hauled my loot over my shoulder.

The door suddenly clicked, and creaked loudly. My eyes widened; He can't be here! It's too early!

A man walked in, and flashed a torch at me. I shut my eyes and covered my face.

''Another raid, Rose?'' He sighed. ''You know I don't approve of this.''

''I know,'' I lowered my head. ''Sorry dad.''

He slumped his shoulders and threw the torch into the dustbin. It rolled around the rim before falling in. ''Rose, I know you want to help, but they need to survive on their own. If you keep feeding the wild Pokemon, they'll get used to it, and they're going to depend on you for food!''

''But the Pokemon here really look hungry!'' I protested, shedding a few tears. ''I just want to help them...''

''I know, baby. I know.'' He hugged me tightly. ''But they're wild! They're not domesticated! You have to stop feeding them!''

''But...but.'' I said. He gently closed my mouth. ''No buts, Rose. I don't like you around those dangerous things! They are not like Professor Oak's Pokemon. These wild animals will kill to eat, and I don't want to lose you.''

''You always do this! You never let me have any freedom!'' I yelled, shoving him away.

''Young woman, this is not the way to talk to your father!'' He stood straight up, waggling a finger at me. ''Where are your manners?''

''Mom used to teach me them.'' I said bitterly. Dad's eyes softened, and he hugged me.

''Honey, your mom has moved on. She's in a better place, watching us always!'' He smiled.

''She's still alive! I know it!'' I said.

He shook his head, like he was listening to a child talking about the tooth fairy. ''Your mom is gone, Rose. She disappeared for ten years! What are the chances of even finding her?''

''More than zero. And that's what counts.'' I said firmly. ''But at least I have you!''

''Rose...I'm leaving.'' Dad fiddled with his fingers. I suddenly felt very light headed and dizzy.

''But...why?'' I pleaded, shaking his arm. ''I don't want you to go!''

''I have to. I'm going off to the army. If I don't, they'll arrest us.'' He said.

The Pokewar. A war between the different regions as to who has the best Pokemon. It started off as an argument, then it quickly escalated into a full scale war. Now, people are fighting every day, for the useless title of 'Region with the best Pokemon'. And they even brought Pokemon along the fight with them.

''Can't they just call a truce? Just say they're equally good, and that's it?!'' I balled my fists. ''Why do they have to fight?''

''They say the reason behind this war isn't the title, but for something else.''

''What is it?''

''I don't know. I just hear rumors everywhere. They say the regions are fighting for control over something, or some place. I don't know, they seem like good theories, instead of that lame title excuse.''

''So...you really have to go?'' I asked, crying.

He nodded sadly. ''I'm not sure whether I'm going to survive, so Rose-''

''Don't say that!'' I plugged his mouth with a cookie. ''You will survive! And you will bring me an Eevee for my birthday!''

My tenth birthday, coming up this week. Pretty ironic, since we're in the middle of a war.

He smiled sadly, then kissed my forehead. ''I'm sorry I have to leave, Rose. Just remember, don't feed the Pokemon! And don't talk to strangers! And don't stay up late at night!'' He put on a fedora, and rushed out of my house, chewing on my cookie. He turned and waved a final goodbye before running off to the military base stationed nearby.

''Daddy!'' I cried. ''I'm just ten...how am I supposed to do everything...''

The doorbell rang, and a thin, scraggly girl entered. She was wearing a simple green shirt, and oversized black jeans. She snorted and spat on the ground.

''Okay, loser. Your dad sent me to take care of you.'' She wiped her sleeve over her nose. ''Now where are the PCs?''

''Uh...they're in the living room.'' I said, but she was already on the chair, going to some random sites. And some disturbing ones.

''You're still here?'' She turned to me, raising an eyebrow. ''All right, let's set the rules. You stay in your room, until your dad gets home. Food is supplied to you every three hours, and you're not supposed to talk.''

''No!''

''I wasn't asking for your approval.'' She pushed me up the stairs, into my room and locked me in.

''You can't do this to me!'' I yelled, banging on the door. I could hear her laugh menacingly, and saying goodbye to me. I climbed to my bed and clutched my legs.

''Daddy...I don't want to be in here! Your babysitter sucks!'' I punched my pillow. ''Why'd you have to leave...why.''

''By the way, your meals are vegetables only!'' The girl called from the first floor.

''That's it. I'll die before spending my days eating greens.'' I pushed open the windows and jumped down, landing on the soft grass. The satellite loomed over me, its sheer size casting a dark shadow on my backyard.

''I don't want to leave. But I have to. I'm sorry, dad.'' A tear slid down my cheeks. ''I have to go out and see new things. I don't want to be a hermit. I'll come back...eventually.'' I ran off into the woods, with nothing but my clothes and a packet of cookies in my pocket. Call it improvising.

''Maybe I should get some food before I go.'' I started walking to my house, then forced myself to stop. ''No! I need to learn how to survive!''

I'm going to die in two minutes. I don't even know how to cook an egg...

Suddenly, a Pokeball sailed through the air, narrowly missing a Pidgey, and bounced off my head. I yelped and rubbed my sore temple.

''What. The.'' I picked up the Pokeball. It looked like an ordinary red and white Pokeball, but I didn't see the official Pokemon corps logo on it anywhere.

''Tsk. Counterfeit balls.'' I tutted. ''I feel sorry for the poor sap that got conned into this.''

I turned over the ball, and noticed that the button was glowing red. I couldn't resist touching it, and pushed the button. The entire ball suddenly let out a loud pop, startling me. I let go of the ball, and it hovered in the air.

''Okay...not counterfeit!'' I said, backing away slowly. The ball turned to me, like it sensed my movement, and a bright beam of red light burst from the ball, engulfing me.

''Huh? Wow, defective, too!'' I folded my arms cockily. ''Pokeballs can't catch humans. Pfft.''

Suddenly, my chest ached, and I bent forward, wheezing. It felt like all the air was being sucked out of me. Then I screamed. I fell to the ground, moaning in pain. It was like my blood was on fire. I coughed, and tried to get up, but I couldn't. My vision tunneled, and I nearly blacked out. I felt my body compressing smaller and smaller, like some kind of deflating balloon, and fur suddenly started sprouting everywhere. I watched in horror as the fur replaced all my hair, growing all over my chest and arms. My spine was also bulging, and a tail emerged, growing bigger, and bushier. I writhed on the ground a bit more, before the pain suddenly stopped. Everything was a hundred times bigger, and I groaned, before passing out.

* * *

**Well, I think it's better than my first chapter, so I'm happy :D**

**Reviews are appreciated, and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put a disclaimer, so: I do not own Pokemon, whatsoever. Unless you count the Eevee I caught after spending hours in the %^&amp;* trophy garden :D**

**Hello everyone, hope you all still like, and leave a review! It really means a lot to know that I am awesome.**

**Okay, back to reality. I'll be posting a new chapter of cold day 2-3 days later, and another chapter of a new destiny 2-3 day after that. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully. Anyway...I hope you like this new chapter! Also, to clear something up, I did not think the original story sucked. I thought the original story plot sucked. So I'm writing a better plot! If people really like the original, I still have the original documents :P, so if you want to, I can post them also.**

* * *

It's cold, dark and smells like a perfume bottle. Are all Pokeballs like this?

I shivered in my ball. What's going to happen to me? Am I someone's pet now? What am I even?

The ball opened, and I popped out, landing heavily on the floor. I groaned and opened my eyes, to see a boy with dazzling green eyes, and an Umbreon. The boy was staring at me, mouth agape, while the Umbreon swept his gaze over me, as if I was not worth his time.

''Umbreon, is that...an actual...Eevee?'' The boy gasped. ''That's so rare! I can sell it it for over a million dollars!''

Wait...sell?!

''Tsch. As if anyone would bother even looking at this thing.'' Umbreon turned his head, nose pointing in the air.

''Screw the Pidgey! We have ourselves a money bag!'' The boy raised me proudly.

''Lenny, it can't even use Tackle. All you have in your hands is a liability.'' Umbreon said.

''You're a real blast at parties,'' I remarked. ''Ever had a girl even notice you before?''

Umbreon blushed furiously, and turned his back on me.

''I knew it.'' I smirked. Lenny hugged me tightly, making me wheeze and cough, then put me down.

''Wait...we can evolve the Eevee, and it will be more valuable!'' Lenny snapped his fingers. ''All right, you're coming with us, Eevee!''

''WHAT?!'' Umbreon swiveled to us, shocked. ''NO! I AM NOT HAVING ANOTHER ONE IN MY LIFE!''

Another one?

''Umbreon, I know you hate him, but don't overreact! I'm sure this Eevee and you will get along fine!'' Lenny scratched my ears, and I moaned in pleasure.

''You can't do this to me!'' Umbreon was trembling like a leaf. ''I VALUE MY SANITY!''

''Well, deal with it, Umbreon!'' Lenny snapped. ''It's coming, whether you like it or not!''

Umbreon glared at his trainer, before storming off.

''Sorry about that, Umbreon's just a little...concerned about having another one in my party.'' Lewis said apologetically.

''Concerned.'' I raised an eyebrow. Lenny suddenly stared at me like I was crazy.

''What the...speak again!'' He commanded, tapping his temple.

''He should be more 'concerned' about you!'' I rolled my eyes. ''Are you crazy or something?''

''I..can understand you!'' He smacked his forehead. ''This is a miracle! A talking Eevee will sell big on the black market!'' He gazed at me wickedly, with an evil gleam in his eyes.

''Would I be more valuable if I told you I used to be human?'' I said, resting my head on my paw.

''Why, yes actually!...WHAATTTTT?!'' He suddenly let go of me, and I fell on my tail. I yelped at the sudden, sharp pain, and quickly stood on my fours.

''No wonder Umbreon's like that.'' I blinked away tears. ''You dropped me from like, six feet in the air!''

''You're a human?'' He crouched down and stared at me intensely. ''What happened?''

''The truth?'' I asked. ''Please.'' Lenny put a hand on his chest.

''Your Pokeball went sailing in the air, hit me on the head and turned me into a Pokemon.'' I summed it up. Lenny's eye was twitching, and a smile tugged at his lips.

''PFFTT HAHAAHA!'' He fell on his side, laughing. I glared at him.

''It's not funny! I'm serious!'' I said, but he was still laughing.

''Ow, my side! That was a good one, man.'' He shook his head, still clutching his sides. ''But seriously, tell me.''

Sanity nearly broken.

I breathed in deeply to calm down a bit, then Lenny suddenly pulled out two other Pokeballs. ''Welcome to the family! You guys get acquainted, okay? I'll find Umbreon.''

He sounded genuinely concerned for the Eeveelution. They're just like siblings, the two of them...

''Gotta go before he scares off all the female Pokemon in this place!'' Lenny tipped his cap. ''Get to know each other! Bye!'' He released the two Pokemon, and ran off.

A Pikachu and a Glaceon. Well, at least now I knew what Umbreon was talking about.

''I need 69 hours of sleep...'' The Glaceon mumbled. It sounded like a boy. ''This better be a good reason, Black Dog!''

''Don't call him that anymore, Glaceon!'' The Pikachu pleaded. ''His name is Umbreon!''

''Okay, MinorWatt.'' The Glaceon yawned loudly. Wow, he's a mega jerk.

The Pikachu shrunk back to his Pokeball, staring at the ground. ''Hey, who are you?'' He suddenly noticed me.

''I'm new,'' I admitted. ''I just got caught, and the Glaceon is a mega jerk.''

''Who dares to-'' Glaceon lifted an eyebrow, then his cheeks flushed furiously. ''I, um, hi! Will you marry me?'' He pleaded me with cute, puppy dog eyes.

''No.'' The Glaceon gasped, and took a step back. ''You..don't like me?!'' He started crying.

''No, no! I didn't mean that!'' I said, but Glaceon was bawling like a baby. He rolled on the ground, legs folded in his body so he looked like a blue dirty cute hot dog.

''Stop!'' I put out a paw, and the Glaceon stopped on it. He was still crying.

''Pikachu, help me!'' I turned to him desperately, but he just shook his head, like I had no hope of getting Glaceon to calm down.

''It's okay, Glaceon!'' I cooed him, as he cried a river. ''I like you, I really do!''

He suddenly stopped, and looked at me smugly. ''You like my crying?''

**Author's note: I EVOLVED MY EEVEE INTO A GLACEON OMGEEEEEE. SO CUTEEE! Back to the story.**

I gaped at him, then kicked him. He tumbled into Pikachu, sending them crashing to the ground.

''You lied to me!'' I yelled. ''I actually thought you were crying!''

''Yeah, I have this talent for acting.'' Glaceon jumped off Pikachu, who was knocked out cold.

''Curse, more likely.'' I muttered. Glaceon flashed me a sheepish grin. He actually did look cute and all...

''So will you marry me?'' He asked, which completely ruined my very short good impression of him.

''If you stop calling Umbreon a Black Dog, I'll think about it.'' I said. I don't know why I bothered to help, it just seems wrong for him to keep calling Umbreon that.

''That's like asking me to jump in a lake of lava!'' Glaceon protested. ''There's no way I can do that!''

''What a pity. For a second, I thought you were actually a man.'' I shook my head. Glaceon opened his mouth like he wanted to protest, but Lenny and Umbreon had already walked to us.

''Okay, guys, we've settled our problems!'' Lenny clapped his hands. The Umbreon walked away without even looking at him.

''Somewhat.'' Lenny's shoulders slumped. Umbreon gave me a look of distaste, before glaring at Glaceon.

''Hi Bl-I mean Umbreon!'' Glaceon forced the words out. Wow, he must be really serious about me.

Umbreon noticed it too. ''Did you just call me Umbreon?'' His eyes widened.

''No! I wanted to call you a B-B-Boy!'' Glaceon shook in his spot. He closed his eyes, like he was enduring a Hyper Beam or something.

Umbreon looked at me curiously, and I winked at him. Realization slowly washed across his face, and he gave me a nod. A slight one, but at least he tried.

''That's the first time I've seen you two so close together!'' Lenny remarked. Umbreon and Glaceon were standing about two feet away from each other, and upon Lenny's words, instantly walked away from each other.

''Maybe you're not so useless.'' Umbreon whispered to me, before sitting down. ''It's a miracle that Glaceon's calling me my name.''

''It wasn't so hard. And maybe you'll get a date! Wait, _that's_ a miracle.'' I said snidely. Umbreon gave me a death glare.

Pikachu woke up, and slowly walked to us, rubbing his head. ''What happened, guys?''

Everyone ignored him. Umbreon pretended to look at Lenny, while Glaceon whistled.

''Okay. Nevermind,'' Pikachu bowed to us, like we were his masters. Then he scurried to Lenny.

''You guys are so mean,'' I sighed. Both of them said ''Hey!'', looking at me.

''What's so bad about Pikachu?'' I asked. ''He doesn't seem so bad to me. Why do you shun him out like some outsider?''

''Because he is.'' Umbreon snarled. ''He's lucky to even be here. If Lenny didn't speak up for him, I'll tear out his throat for-''

Glaceon coughed, and jabbed a paw in my direction. Umbreon immediately clamped up, staring at the ground.

''For what? What?'' I asked Umbreon, but he didn't budge. So I tried my luck with Glaceon.

''Please? You're so cute and cuddly, I like that! I also like Pokemon that are _honest _and won't tell a _lie._'' I said, moving closer to him.

He shook his head furiously, and opened his mouth. But before he could speak, Lenny walked over to us, with a steaming plate of food. He put it down, and the Pokemon all gobbled it up.

''Eat up, Eevee!'' Lenny patted my back. ''What's wrong?''

''You're asking me to eat the same food as three males?'' I said, looking at the trio. ''Girls have expectations, you know!''

''You're not a girl!'' Glaceon said with a full mouth. I glared at him, and he chuckled.

''Too bad, cause I've already cleaned the cooking pot, and there's no way I'm going to do all that again.'' Lenny said. ''It's either you eat with them, or don't eat at all.''

I grumbled and walked off, leaving Lenny scratching his head. I walked to the edge of the forest, and sat down on my belly.

''Being an Eevee sucks...I'm so small and tiny, I could probably be crushed by a falling rolling pin.'' I sighed. ''Where are you, dad...I hope you're safe. I hope that this change isn't permanent, or else I'll probably scream my heart out.''

A shooting star flew past the earth, leaving a dazzling tail of blue light in its wake.

''A shooting star!'' I exclaimed, jumping up. ''I wish that my dad will be safe, and I wish that I could change back into a human!''

It seemed like a lot for me to hope for, but I kinda wished Glaceon was less of a jerk. He really is cute, and he seemed like the type to keep jesting about because he doesn't want to show his true feelings.

''Hey.'' A voice said. I turned around, and saw that Pikachu was standing in front of me, looking shyly at me.

''You...want some?'' He extended a paw, and I saw that it was holding a small leaf full of the food Lenny cooked. ''I didn't touch it, I swear!'' Pikachu shook his head.

''No, Pikachu. That was really thoughtful and sweet of you to do this for me.'' I said. Pikachu blushed and held the leaf out.

''So Pikachu, why does everyone ignore you?'' I asked, while taking bites of the food.

He shifted uncomfortably. ''I don't want to talk about it.''

I was about to ask him something, when Umbreon burst through the bushes, looking around wildly. He spotted me, and ran towards us.

''Eevee! Lenny's gone!'' Umbreon said, taking deep pants.

''He probably went off to take a pee or something.'' I dismissed. ''I'm sure he'll be back!''

''He's kidnapped, I know it.'' Did Umbreon give Pikachu a death glare?

Glaceon suddenly burst through the bushes too. ''Guys, Lenny's go-'' He stared at us, mouth gaping. ''What were you doing alone with Pikachu?!'' He demanded.

''Eating. Now do you guys know where he might be?'' I asked. Glaceon looked like he was having a heart attack, and Umbreon shook his head.

''Wait! I remembered Lenny saying he's going to Professor Oak's lab!'' Pikachu said. ''To get some TMs or something.''

''You didn't tell us this earlier why?'' Glaceon asked suspiciously.

''Knock it off, guys. Let's go to the lab now!'' I said, and they all nodded.

''Last one there will have a new nickname from me!'' Glaceon announced, and immediately, Umbreon and Pikachu bolted for the lab.

''Get ready to be called Bushy, girl.'' Glaceon smiled menacingly, and I snorted.

''Bye!'' I ran off after Umbreon and Pikachu, leaving Glaceon in the dust.

* * *

**This took way longer than I expected. Probably because I was playing Pokemon in the background XD**

**Leave a like, a comment and subscribe! Wait, subscribe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**At long last, the least awaited chapter in the history of waiting...thingy**. **I'm pretty sure that makes sense.**

**I'm thinking of doing a review corner, but I've been putting it off cause of the meager amount of reviews I've gotten, and it would really seem shameless if I just put up a reply to one review XD every chapter. But maybe I can schedule a reply corner every 10+ chapters, maybe? If I can make a story go that long...  
**

* * *

''What's the matter, Bushy?'' Glaceon teased, waving his tail at me. ''Tired?''

I was completely out of breath, gasping. We just ran a mile without even stopping, and Glaceon asks me if I'm tired?

''You can't even run for half an hour.'' Umbreon sighed. ''Pathetic.''

Pikachu just stared at the three of us, and he tried to make small sounds to get our attention.

''What was that, Umbreon? I seem to remember you tried to win Lily for...was it the 6th time you asked her out?'' Glaceon asked innocently. ''And she always rejected you?''

''Glaceon?''

''Yeah?''

''Die slowly.''

Glaceon stuck out his tongue, and Umbreon glared at him.

''Wait wait wait, who's Lily?'' I interrupted their feud before the place got swamped with shadow balls. ''And was Umbreon that pathetic?''

Glaceon gave a hearty laugh, and wiped away tears from his eyes. ''Hear that, Umbreon?! Even Eevee thinks you're pathetic!''

Umbreon shot daggers at both of us, but I also saw something else in his eyes, something like...sadness? Regret? Maybe even self-loathing?

Pikachu made a muffling sound and pointed to the lab. ''Guys-''

''Oh yeah, you were asking about Lily?'' Glaceon turned to me. ''Well, Lily was our-''

''GUYS!'' Pikachu yelled, and we all turned to him. ''Um...Lenny's being captured.''

''You couldn't tell us this earlier?!'' We yelled at him, and he whimpered.

''S-Sorry! But you guys were arguing!'' He protested, but Glaceon and Umbreon turned up their nose, as if he was giving an excuse. Seriously, why is everyone so prejudiced about Pikachu?

''Let me go!'' Lenny's voice rang across the road, and we ran towards the trainer. He screamed, and his voice was suddenly muffled.

''Quiet, you little brat!'' A voice hissed. ''Or I'll send my Growlithe on you!''

I quickly jumped into the bushes and stared at the scene. Lenny was being pinned down by a bald, burly man with a tattered black jacket and black jeans. He looked like some high commission bouncer. A woman with grey spectacles and a beige business outfit crouched down to the squirming Lenny.

Lenny spat on her glasses, and she reeled back. ''Come at me! I'll never tell you!''

The woman slowly took out her glasses, and pocketed them. She reached into her business suit and threw out a Pokeball, and a Growlithe appeared, barking menacingly.

I noticed that the leaves in the bush were shaking, and I turned to my friends. Glaceon was trembling slightly, and his breath was short, ragged. He eyed the Growlithe fearfully, and stepped back from the bush slightly. I guess that's okay, since Glaceon was weak to the fire type. He's probably scared of that Growlithe.

Lenny wasn't. ''You chose a dog as your Pokemon? Heh, suits your personality!'' He grunted in pain when the woman aimed a kick at his groins.

''I'm going to ignore that remark. Now tell me,'' She grabbed the front of Lenny's shirt and pulled it closer to her. ''I know you stole something. Something that belongs to us, and we want it back.''

''We?'' Lenny cocked an eyebrow. ''There are more dogs like you?''

''What is wrong with him?'' I whispered to nothing. ''He's going to get himself killed.''

''Lenny doesn't like being ordered around.'' Umbreon whispered to me.

The woman tapped his cheeks playfully, and stood up. ''We can do this all day, boy. Tell us where you hid it, and we'll call it even.''

''What's she talking about?'' I asked, but no one gave me a reply.

Lenny was silent for a long time, and the woman sighed. ''I understand that you have a family...yes?''

''You wouldn't dare!'' Lenny screamed, and he struggled to break free from the bouncer's grip.

''Oh don't worry. We can't kill any of them. But it would be shame if they got caught up in an 'accident'...wouldn't it?'' The woman smiled.

''Come on guys, let's help!'' I said, and got ready to jump.

''Wait!'' Umbreon called, but I was already out of the bush, launching myself onto the bouncer's face. His eyes widened as I clawed at them, and he let go of Lenny, screaming and trying to push me away.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted at my back, and I squirmed. ''Let me go!''

''What a cute Eevee, Lenny.'' She smiled, amused, as I tried to wrench myself free from her. ''But really? Is this your only Pokemon?''

''Nope.'' Lenny grinned, and a shadow ball flew at the woman, colliding into her and sending her back. I fell to the ground and got back up to see Glaceon, Umbreon and Pikachu running to Lenny. They jumped into his arms and he hugged all of them.

''You guys came for me!'' Lenny said, tearing up. ''Thank you so much!''

''We're not out of the fire yet!'' I reminded. ''Let's get out of here before she calls in-''

''BACKUP!'' The woman screamed into her jacket, and a dozen more bounced appeared around us, crackling their knuckles.

''...That.''

''Get them!'' She ordered, and the bouncers all charged at us.

Pikachu's body crackled with electricity, but Glaceon whirled to him. ''No, Pikachu! Don't! Just...don't!''

Pikachu stopped glowing, and his ears drooped. ''Sorry.''

''Help?!'' Umbreon yelled, blasting a few bouncers away with shadow ball. Glaceon smirked and summoned a Blizzard that sent all of them flying in the air.

''Wow!'' I watched in amazement as the bounces got...bounced around repeatedly. Lenny pounded his fists into the air and egged the two eeveelutions on.

But Umbreon's shadow balls were getting smaller, and Glaceon was already panting. They couldn't keep this up for long.

''Everyone! Let's escape, now!'' I called. Everyone nodded and we ran out of the place, which was now frozen, covered with unconscious bouncers and had a lot of craters scarring the land.

. . .

''Mom...five more minutes!'' Glaceon mumbled weakly, then fell to his side, groaning in pain and exhaustion.

''Pfft. You teased me for not running for 30 minutes. Now look at you,'' I smirked.

''I...had to use...two Blizzards in a row!'' He complained. ''Would you like to try one?!''

''Tch.'' Umbreon said, breathing heavily. ''I...shot out...10 shadow balls...beat that, Glaceon...'' He moaned and fell to the ground, sleeping.

''You two did a great and EQUAL job, okay?'' Lenny stroked the two exhausted Pokemon. ''You two are always competing about everything...even just now...sheesh.''

''Speaking of which, who are those guys?'' I asked. ''And what did you steal?''

Lenny shifted uncomfortably. ''It's nothing! I'm sure they made a mistake!''

I deadpanned at him for being such a lousy liar, and he raised his hands in defense. ''Okay, I did take something! But it's so ordinary and small and nobody will notice!''

I folded my paws, and tapped my foot impatiently. ''Tell.''

''Eevee, you shouldn't force someone to do or say something.'' Pikachu said suddenly. ''How would you feel if someone told you what to do?''

''Nobody asked for your opinion, MinorWatt.'' Glaceon said weakly.

''Yeah...Ice cream.'' Umbreon mumbled in his sleep.

''No, Glaceon. He has a point.'' I blushed. ''It really was wrong of me, and I'm sorry for trying to make you say something you're not comfortable about expressing.''

''Eevee...you have more manners than Umbreon and Glaceon combined.'' Lenny shook his head. ''Who taught you them? They must be really well-mannered.''

''They are...'' My vision drifted to a scene when once, my mom tried to teach me to say thank you. I still remember shaking my head for the whole day until she sighed and promised me ice cream if I said thank you. I realized I was crying, and hurriedly wiped them away.

Lenny didn't seem to notice. ''Well, we escaped them, and that's all that matters.''

...

...

...I knew my luck wouldn't be kind to me.

''THEY'RE HERE!'' An all too familiar voice yelled, and the woman sprang up from behind a bush, waving her finger frantically.

A ring of people surrounded us, and stood firmly. We were trapped!

''You gotta be kidding me...'' Glaceon muttered. ''I want to go to sleep!''

''YOU ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK THAT PACKAGE!'' The woman screamed, and the ring of people advanced towards us.

''We're out of usable Pokemon, Lenny. Just give them what they want!'' I whispered to him hurriedly.

''Ehehe...I can't.'' He admitted. ''Cause what they want...is you.''

''SAYWHAT?!'' I yelled, shocked.

''You won't give it to us willingly, eh?'' The woman tapped her hips. ''No matter. We'll just torture you into submission!''

I huddled closer to Lenny as the men closed the gap between us, and whimpered. I was scared, okay?!

''Lenny! I want my mommy!'' I sniffed, hugging his arm tightly. ''I'm scared! Make them go away!''

Pikachu suddenly looked at me with a grim determination in his eyes. He stepped forward and started glowing.

''Oh? Is that Pikachu going to make fireworks?'' The woman said, bemused. ''Keep going, men!''

Pikachu's body began to glow brighter, and Lenny's eyes widened. ''Brace yourself!''

''Huh?'' I said, before Pikachu yelled and a giant wave of electricity washed over the land, electrocuting everything in sight.

I screamed and fell to the ground, my muscles all numb and stiff. I couldn't keep my consciousness for long, and passed out.

. . .

''YOU DID IT AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?'' I vaguely heard a voice yell. ''I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE IT!''

''B-But you guys were in trouble!'' Another voice replied, sounding scared.

''NO BUTS, PIKACHU! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO EEVEE, OR LENNY-''

''She'll be fine, Glaceon.'' A voice interrupted. ''She can make it.''

''What do you know about anything, you Black Dog! She has to be fine! She has to!''

I groaned and opened my eyes, to see Glaceon, Umbreon and Pikachu. Glaceon was pacing around me nervously, and I could literally see his tracks, since he pretty much eroded the land with his constant walking.

''Glaceon, I know you are worried. I am too, for Mew's sake!'' Umbreon snapped. ''But blaming people won't help anything.''

Pikachu's ears perked. ''I'm not saying it's not your fault, Pikachu.'' The yellow rodent drooped his ears.

''Ahh!'' Glaceon shook his head. ''Lenny! I can't take any more of this torture! Give her a potion! Something!''

''I'm alive, idiots.'' I mumbled, and Glaceon practically whooped for joy. He quickly helped me stand up.

''You're alive!'' Pikachu said happily. He sounded like he wasn't expecting me to be alive.

Umbreon nodded. ''You have pretty good endurance, for a pathetic girl.''

''Awesome! You're awake!'' Lenny said. ''I'll cook up dinner now!''

I took a good look at the place. The ground was scorched into a lightning bolt shape, and the people were all charred and their clothes were smoking.

''Holy...Did Pikachu do this?'' I marveled at the Pikachu's power.

''He also did something else.'' Umbreon snarled. ''Remember?''

Pikachu shifted uncomfortably. ''That was an accident!''

''So Lily's death was an accident too?'' Umbreon strained, his voice sounding teary and angry. ''You took her from me! You crappy little piece of-''

''Enough.'' Glaceon commanded, and Umbreon went silent. ''She doesn't know, and it's best for her not to.''

Was he talking about me? ''I'm still here.''

Glaceon jerked his head at me and laughed nervously. ''Oh...you are!''

I ignored him and turned to Pikachu. ''What happened? Who's Lily? And what accident?''

Glaceon opened his mouth, but Pikachu put a paw on it. ''No. She has a right to know.''

What is going on here?

Pikachu took a deep breath, and steeled himself. ''Eevee, Lily was a previous member of our team. She died.''

Okay...still understandable...

Pikachu closed his eyes. ''I killed her.''

''...OHMYGOD?!''

* * *

**Broke 2k words in this chapter. WELP, TIME TO SLEEP NOW XD**

**See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_1 month ago..._

''Lily...will you marry me!?'' I blurted. ''PLEASE?!''

''Uh...'' Lily shook her head, unsure of what to say. I stared at her dejectedly and lowered his head. ''I guess that's a no.''

''PFFFT!'' Glaceon covered his mouth.

''Die slowly, Glaceon. Not one word.'' I glared at him, and he burst into laughter.

''Sigh...'' I turned to Lily. She was the cutest, most kindest, shyest, beautiful Eevee I've ever seen. But she always seemed to have someone else in her mind, instead of me.

''Glaceon?'' Lily asked, sounding slightly nervous.

''Yeah?'' He stopped laughing and gazed at me coolly, like he was saying 'I'm talking to your Lily! You mad bro?'

I resisted the urge to shadow ball him.

''When is she coming back?'' Lily whimpered, walking a little too close to Glaceon. ''I'm scared! This place is so creepy!''

''It is with Umbreon in it,'' Glaceon said, and Lily stifled a giggle. I realized I had taken a step towards them, and I forced myself to step back.

''Guys!'' Pikachu emerged from behind a tree, wiping away the leaves clinging to his fur. ''She's almost done! Maybe 30 minutes.''

''Thanks Pikachu.'' Lily smiled. ''I needed to hear that.''

''Stop making Umbreon jealous, Pikachu!'' Glaceon joked. ''Or he'll shadow ball you in your sleep...''

''I am not like that!'' I protested, but Pikachu was already grovelling to me, kissing the ground. ''Don't hurt me please, Umbreon sir! I won't steal her from you, I promise!'' Lily stared at me, aghast at the sight of the begging Pikachu.

''Glaceon. I hate you so much.'' I seethed with fury. ''I wish you died alone and forgotten, in some smelly underground dungeon or something.''

''You can only wish I died alone. But you're really going to die alone, Umbreon!'' Glaceon smirked. ''I can see it now: R.I.P Umbreon, who has never gotten a girl before. Ever.''

''Glaceon, you should really stop doing that.'' Lily sighed, as I made an involuntary growl. ''Stop making fun of Umbreon!''

My heart lifted when she spoke up for me. ''Fine,'' Glaceon turned his head away from me. Weird...Glaceon always seems to follow what Lily says.

''You can get up now,'' Lily said soothingly, gently prodding the Pikachu. He bowed even lower and stood up gratefully.

''Thank you!'' Pikachu bowed again to Lily, but she stopped him midway. ''You're not a servant, Pikachu. Don't always act like one!''

Was Pikachu blushing? ''S-Sorry, Lily.'' He said quietly, and Lily patted him on the head. Which made me a little jealous.

''Sorry, everyone!'' A girl burst through a bush and stopped in front of us, panting. ''I really needed to get...this!'' She held up an ancient scroll. The papers were brown and looked so fragile, and the wax seal was cracked in several places. ''We can go now!''

''Tell me again why we waited a whole hour in this forest to get that!'' Lily said angrily, shoulders hunched. ''It was so creepy!''

''I'm guessing you're angry that you waited here for me,'' She crouched to get a better view of Lily.

''Yes I'm angry!'' Lily yelled. ''I can't believe I wasted my time for that...that museum artifact, Thea!''

She shrugged and stood up. ''Lily, this is an extremely important manuscript for my clan! This scroll here, is the answer to the Manchu Heritage. The person mentioned in this,'' She waved the scroll. ''Will have endless power! That's why I have to safeguard it.''

''Is it that important?'' Lily peered at the faded scroll suspiciously. I gotta admit, it does look ordinary and unimportant at first glance.

''Just take a closer look!'' Thea held the scroll out, and Glaceon walked over to us, Pikachu following like some manservant or something.

''This piece of rolled up paper right here,'' Thea's eyes glinted with fascination. ''Is over a thousand years old! Cool, right?''

''Hey Umbreon, you can finally have a chance to get a girlfriend!'' Glaceon pointed to the scroll, and Pikachu and Lily burst into laughter.

''Oh my god...'' I wanted to dig a hole in the ground and just bury myself alive. I don't even care anymore.

''It's said that the chosen one, has the ability to scale walls, climb mountains, destroy entire buildings with a touch,'' Thea said excitedly. ''I hope my name is inside this scroll! But legend says that it can only be opened by the chosen one...oh well,'' She sighed, putting the scroll back into her bag. ''Guess I'll never be able to find out who this chosen one is.''

Suddenly, a massive fireball sailed above our heads, followed by a retaliation of star-shaped projectiles. Thea yelled ''Duck!'' and we all dived to the ground as a giant war erupted around us. Pokemon and humans burst through each side of the forest, shooting first and finding cover.

''What are you doing here?!'' A soldier, dressed in green camouflaged gear, lifted Thea to her feet. ''This is a full scale military war! Civilians clear out now-'' A spot of blood appeared in his chest, and he dropped to the floor. Thea screamed and covered her mouth at the still twitching body. All around us, gunfire was exchanged, as well as a few thunder strikes and fireballs.

''Let's get out!'' I yelled, and we all nodded, but another soldier, wearing green clothing, grabbed Thea's shirt and pointed his gun at her face.

''ATTENTION!'' He yelled. ''I HAVE A HOSTAGE!'' He shot into the air. ''SURRENDER, OR SHE DIES!''

That ended the gunfire. The green soldiers all huddled together, unsure of what to do. One of them, probably the captain, stepped forward. ''What are your terms?''

''Surrender. Or she dies,'' The blue soldier grinned maniacally. Thea whimpered and the soldier yelled at her to shut up. I caught sight of Pikachu and Lily sneaking up behind the soldier...OH NO!

''LILY!'' I screamed. ''DON'T DO IT!''

The soldier spun around, and got a face full of Eevee. He yelped and clawed at his face, but Lily clung onto him like a hook. He jumped around, finally tearing Lily off and throwing her to the ground, but by then Thea was already safe and behind the green soldiers.

''Peh.'' The blue soldier spat on the ground, and began to fire on them. And once again, the war resumed, with both sides receiving heavy casualties.

''Let's get out of here! We're going to die if we stay!'' I yelled.

''Wait! Lily!'' Pikachu said, and I quickly looked at the spot where the soldier threw her onto the ground...right in the no man's land!

''You all get out! I'm going after her!'' I started running, only for Glaceon to yank on my tail. ''Ow!''

''Don't be a retarded hero!'' He snapped, spitting out wads of fur. ''You're going to die in there. There's nothing we can do for Lily. We have to go!''

''No!'' I tackled Glaceon and ran to Lily, dodging the random bullets and ice beams. She was coughing, and looked tired and worn out.

''Lily! Are you okay?'' Stupid question.

''You came back for me...thank you, Umbreon.'' She sounded strained and weary.

''BRING IN THE ARTILLERY!'' A voice yelled, and the ground suddenly rumbled.

''What...the...'' I looked around nervously. ''What was that?''

Suddenly, the air stilled, and a dozen Gyrados' erupted from the ground, roaring.

''WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!'' I yelled, backing away. The Gyrados' centered their attention behind us, to the green army. They opened their jaws, and started glowing blue.

''Dragon rage! Get out of here, Umbreon! You won't survive 12 of those!'' Lily said weakly, but I shushed her.

''I won't leave you behind. Friends may do that. But I won't.'' I gently nudged her. ''I love you.''

''If you really love me, then get out, have a life, get another Eevee...start over.'' Her eyes were filled with sadness. ''You still have a chance...just go!''

''But...but...'' I trembled. ''No! I can't! I won't!''

''Lily!'' Pikachu came to us, shaking her. ''Wake up!''

''I'm awake.'' She looked like she was trying to roll her eyes. ''But I want you to do me one last favor. Give me a shocking experience, Pikachu.'' She smiled.

Pikachu staggered back slightly. ''You don't mean...but I can't! It's too dangerous!''

''Umbreon doesn't want to leave. So this is the only way left, Umbreon. Don't hold back, Pikachu. Give it all you got! Tear those Gyrados' down!'' Lily encouraged.

''Wait a minute, I don't like this!'' I said. The Gyrados' were forming small balls of energy that were growing with every second. ''What are you going to do, Pikachu?''

''Ignore Umbreon, just do it!'' Lily insisted.

''Don't!''

''Do!''

''Don't!''

Pikachu scratched his head. ''So I do or don't?''

The Gyrados' balls were as big as they could go. They leaned back, like they were going to propel something forward to us.

''NO TIME TO DECIDE, JUST DO IT!'' Lily screamed in one last effort, and Pikachu yelled ''Fine!'' and glowed brightly.

''What is happening-'' I managed to say, before my whole body got swamped with electric energy and I passed out.

* * *

_Now..._

''So...after that, you discovered Pikachu could do this completely powerful electric discharge that would shock everything?'' I asked carefully.

Umbreon sighed, and nodded.

''And what happened after that?''

''Basically, Umbreon lost his crush, Lily died cause she was too close to Pikachu, the Gyrados' were all fainted, and every single person was electrified.'' Glaceon said.

I nodded slowly. ''And what about Thea?''

''She disappeared.'' Pikachu said glumly. ''Without any trace. No idea where she went to. Probably got kidnapped or something.''

''And...the scroll?'' I asked.

''Gone too.'' Umbreon said. ''Everything she owned was erased, like some one didn't want us to find out more about that scroll.''

''Explanation time!'' Lenny clapped his hands. ''I found these three huddled in an abandoned temple, and I took them in, cause they looked so poor.''

''The strangest part was,'' Umbreon said. ''We used to be Thea's Pokemon. So that means nobody could catch us. But Lenny was able to capture us, without the Pokeball going 'Beep!' or anything. It was like, her data was erased from us or something.''

''Wow...'' I said. ''That's fascinating.''

''Not as fascinating as your anatomy.'' Glaceon smiled evilly. ''You wanna let me find out more?''

''No. And don't bother crying.'' I said.

''You're just like Lily.'' Glaceon pouted. ''No fun.''

''I guess we'll never know who this chosen one is, or what kind of power is in that person.'' Umbreon sighed. ''That kind of power could tip the tides of war in literally any favor.''

''Wow...it's that valuable?'' I asked, and the three nodded. ''Good thing it's lost! Right?''

''Hey guys! Look what I found!'' Lenny came to us, brandishing a cracked sealed scroll...with brown papers.

''Is that what I think it is?'' I asked, and the three nodded slowly.

''Guys...what we have right here...is literally the most valuable scroll in history. Whoever controls the scroll, wins the war.'' Umbreon said.

''Wait, didn't you say it could only be opened by the 'chosen one'?'' I asked.

''Yeah but...'' Pikachu stared at the scroll in Lenny's hand. ''Better to be safe than sorry. Let's bury the thing and never speak of it again.'' The rest nodded.

''Fine.'' I jumped onto Lenny's arm and grabbed it, but I lost my footing, and slipped.

''Oh no!'' Umbreon yelled, and Lenny tried to grab me, but he failed. I panicked really badly and didn't want to die just yet, so I thought '_Maybe I could use the scroll like a pillow! After all, it won't open unless the chosen one opens it!_'' And I did so.

I positioned the scroll in mid air so the seal was facing the ground, and braced for impact. I landed on the floor with a soft thud, and was surprised by a large sheet of paper covering me.

''What gives?!'' I snapped, swiping away the paper. ''Who did that!''

The others were silent, and Umbreon pointed to where the seal hit the ground. I followed his paw, and was shocked to see fragments of wax covering the floor, and two large cracked pieces on the floor. The paper...the seal...wait a minute...

''The scroll.'' Pikachu took a shaky breath. ''It's open.''

* * *

**Got inspiration for the scroll thing when I was typing. I was like, thinking of kung fu panda, and my mind slowly went to this XD**

**Hope you liked, and I'll see you in a week! I gotta study for my exams :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**I totally regret putting up the scroll thing up last chapter, but yolo right?**

**Let's see what I can do :D**

* * *

''Oh good! It's open!'' Lenny declared patently, hands stretching out to grab the paper. ''Thanks Eevee!''

''DON'T TOUCH IT!'' The three Pokemon all yelled at once, startling me and Lenny.

''It's said that only the chosen one can read the scroll without dying a horrible death,'' Umbreon whispered. ''No one knows what it means, and no one has ever found it out, cause it couldn't be open. Until...''

''I get it.'' I muttered, prodding the paper gently. ''So what qualifies as a horrible death? I'm not ready to die this young.''

''Did you not hear me? I said no one knows what it means!'' Umbreon snapped. ''I don't know what they mean by horrible death, and I don't have the slightest clue as to what a horrible death means!''

''I'm having one now, standing next to Umbreon.'' Glaceon said, and Pikachu and I giggled.

Umbreon growled at him, and before he could hurl a shadow ball, something clicked in my mind, ''Umbreon, who's they?''

The black Pokemon bit his lip; he obviously said too much. ''Nothing!''

''Glaceon?'' I turned to him, and he also turned away, not wanting to spill the secret. ''Can you tell me?''

''No.''

''Pleeeeaaaaseee!'' I curled my lips into a pout, and rubbed his side gently. ''Please?''

''Eevee?'' Pikachu asked carefully. ''You're rubbing Glaceon. Are you okay?''

It took me a while to realize what I was doing, and I squealed, jumping back a good meter. ''OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!'' I rubbed my body against a nearby tree for a while. ''EEEEEEEWWW!''

Umbreon was laughing, and Glaceon looked utterly embarrassed. ''Eh..Um...Argh!'' He stormed off, and Umbreon nodded begrudgingly at me. ''You made Glaceon speechless. Do you know how long I've waited for this day? The day where Glaceon is finally, _finally_, unable to talk?''

''You're one to talk!'' I glared at him. ''Why didn't you stop me!''

''Let's be honest, that was pretty funny,'' He chuckled, and I felt the sudden, insatiable urge to tear his throat out.

Wait a minute, why am I acting like this?! Tearing his throat out? What is wrong with me?

''You okay?'' Umbreon asked, looking worried. ''You were kind of staring at the tree for a minute.''

I shook my head. ''I'm fine.''

He snorted. ''Right, fine, I believe you.''

''No wonder Lily didn't like you!'' I blurted out without thinking.

His gaze darkened, and he walked off without a word. I stood there helplessly, as I chased off the two friends I'd knows since I changed. What...happened to me?

Even Pikachu noticed it. He placed a paw on my shoulder, gently shaking me. ''I'm not really sure if you're fine, Eevee. But always remember, they're your friends, whether you like it or not.''

I looked at him gratefully. ''Thanks Pikachu, I really...needed that.''

Pikachu poked at the forgotten scroll. ''Read it! You opened it, remember?''

''Oh no,'' I shook my head. ''I don't know what I did, but I sure as hell isn't the 'chosen' one or something. I'm not ready to die this young!''

''Really?'' He frowned. ''How old are you?''

''I'm...'' My voice trailed off; how old am I? Am I still 12? Or did my age change? ''I don't know, actually.''

''You don't know your own age?'' His voice was tinged with bemusement, ''Now I know you're really not that fine.''

''Shut up and help me roll it up.''

He chuckled, and proceeded to hold the scroll in place while I found some mud and plastered it on the edge. Don't look at me like that! It's called improvising!

''Forgetting me?'' Lenny said quietly, and we jumped by his sudden voice. ''It's like I'm invisible, really.''

''Feel left out? Cause you can't understand Pokemon language?'' I teased, and he laughed.

''Something like that,'' He admitted. ''But also envy. I mean...you have friends, and I know I have you guys, but...I wish I had friends.''

''I can be your friend!''

''Really?!'' He said excitedly, and hugged me. ''Wow, thanks! What do friends do?''

''They don't suffocate each other,'' I managed to say, before I ran out of breath. Lenny saw this, and quickly put me down, smiling sheepishly.

''Thanks,'' I took in a deep breath, and let out a sigh of relief. ''Anyway, now we're friends! And friends help out each other, and stand up for each other, and play with each other!''

''I wish we were more than friends,'' Lenny muttered under his breath, so inaudibly that my ears barely picked it up. But before I could ask him further, Glaceon poked me in the back gently.

''Huh?'' I turned behind to see a very shy, very squirmy, and extremely nervous Pokemon shuffling his legs. ''Oh, hi Glaceon!''

''Eevee...will you marry me!'' He blurted out, standing on all fours.

''Still no.''

''Dangit!'' He turned his back and cursed.

''Glaceon, I want to say...I'm sorry.'' I nuzzled his side, ''I never should have done that; it's just that...I was really freaked out that I was so close to anyone, a boy even.''

''Really?! I couldn't tell!'' He pretended to look amazed. ''Your screams of 'eww' and displeasure sure fooled me, Eevee!''

''Huh? Shut up!'' I glared at him, only to receive a chuckle from the Glaceon. ''Anyway, I'm really sorry I did that, and I'm sorry if I offended you in any way!''

''I'm fine. If you really want to be sorry, look,'' He waved a paw at the edge of the clearing. Sitting down, staring at the trees and a gushing river, was an Umbreon.

I sucked in a breath, and approached the Umbreon. He was transfixed on the water, eyes darting back and forth at the river droplets scattering nearby plants and bringing life to their roots.

''Lily used to tell me she liked the water, you know.'' Umbreon said softly, not looking back. ''Said she loved the way the droplets gleamed in the sun.''

I froze in my tracks. ''How did you know I was here?!'' I demanded, ''I was so quiet!''

''Lily used to sneak up on me all the time,'' He said simply, as if it was enough of an explanation.

I sat down beside him, watching the mist split the light into a shining rainbow, making the river look like a kaleidoscope of colors. ''Wow, it really is beautiful!'' I said in amazement, watching in awe as the mist glistened and shined like a star.

''Here, watch.'' He raised a paw, and flung a handful of dirt at the river.

''No! You'll ruin the image!'' I pleaded, turning to Umbreon angrily. ''What was that for?! You ruined it!''

He shook his head, and pointed at the river. I followed his gaze, and saw that the tiny bits of sand was embedded in miniature glowing bubbles, floating above the river. I concentrated on the sand, and saw that it made up a tiny Eevee, with the perfect shades of brown and white for the coat.

''The tail's missing,'' I noted.

''Eh-But-Ug-Just look at the Eevee!'' Umbreon snapped, and I giggled.

I took a look once again, at the sand Eevee. It looked like it was dancing on top of the water, paws flung out like it was having a blast, without a care in the world.

''This is beautiful,'' I whispered. ''Except for the tail. What a pity.''

Umbreon frowned slightly, as if what I said made him remember something. He shifted and stared at me with cold, piercing eyes.

''Glaceon, Pikachu, exactly the same?'' Umbreon asked.

''Exactly the same.'' Glaceon and Pikachu said.

''What?! What's exactly the same?!'' I demanded, standing up. ''What's going on?''

''To be sure-'' Umbreon conceded, and I turned around to see him throw a small rock at me. It bounced off my chest and landed on the floor.

''Really? Really.'' I deadpanned at him. But then I noticed something unfurling on the ground, and I looked down, where the 'small rock' was.

''EEEEEEP! SPIDER!'' I squealed, jumping on Glaceon's back. ''IT'S SO CREEPY AND SCARY! MAKE IT GO AWAY!''

''Lily?'' Glaceon asked, amused.

''Lily.'' Umbreon chorused. He stepped forward and crushed the spider easily, and flung the carcass into the river. ''Eevee, do you remember anything about any of us before you met us?''

''No?'' I shook my head. ''Why?''

''Eevee,'' Glaceon explained, putting me down. ''Your personality and likes and dislikes exactly match Umbreon's crush over here. Down to the finest point.''

''Lily said those exact words you said at the river.'' Umbreon spoke up eagerly. ''She was also scared of spiders! And the first thing she said when she saw my sand Eevee was that it was missing an ear!''

''Seriously? An ear?''

''The point is,'' Glaceon interrupted, ''You're exactly like Lily, and Umbreon thinks you came back from the dead or something and lost your memories somehow, and he wants to win your love back.''

''No!'' Umbreon retorted angrily, then shrank. ''...Yes.''

''Is that even possible?'' I asked.

''What, you mean the part where you came back to life, or the part where he tries to win you?'' Glaceon asked innocently.

''PPFT...I mean,'' I had to completely shut my mouth to stop laughing. ''I mean the part where I come back to life or something.''

''Such a thing is not uncalled for. They've done it before.'' Glaceon said, before he covered his mouth in shock. ''I mean, no one's done it before! Right, guys?'' He prodded Umbreon, and the latter nodded furiously.

I tapped my paw on the ground impatiently. ''Come on guys, I'm going to be with you all for...I don't know how long! The best I can get from you all is complete trust in each other, otherwise what's the point in being a team?''

''Spoken just like Lily,'' Umbreon remarked. ''It's so unnerving!''

''No beating around the bush. Just tell.''

''Fine,'' He sighed. ''We came from a village that was plagued by the black fever, went through an entire storm, an erutping volcano, twisters, typhoons, the occasional hurricane, to come here to look for a cure to this disease. Only then we got caught by Lenny, found out that there was a war in the midst of this country, and we tried to leave, but the inter dimensional rift stops us.''

''Huh?''

''Sit down, Umbreon. The adults are talking,'' Glaceon smirked, and Umbreon huffed, taking a seat.

''Let me explain in much BETTER TERMS,'' He briefly glanced at Umbreon, then swiveled to me.

''Let me start from the beginning.''

* * *

**I like this chapter; I don't know why, but something about this chapter...makes me feel good :D**

**See you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Not really, actually, but I'm alive, right?**

**Touchwood. Better stop before I curse myself. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Bolded- Umbreon, **_Italics- Glaceon, _Normal- Me, I mean Rose.

* * *

_''We're not from this region. We actually came from Unovah, a place with barren wastelands and overgrown, abandoned villages and cities. Our hometown was dying, infected by a strange disease that caused constant coughing, then black spots start appearing all over your body, and you start to hallucinate. We were the only three Pokemon not afflicted by this epidemic, and our village elder begged us to try and find a cure, or else our entire village will die.''_

''That's...so sad!''

_"Excellent observation, Sherlock. Anyway, we three weren't infected, so we all agreed to try and explore the outside world, and find some kind of miracle doctor, anything at all, that will help our village. Umbreon, Lenny's getting itchy fingers. Make sure he doesn't touch the scroll._''

**''But-''**

_''But what? You're too lazy to get your fat tail off the ground and do some kind of contribution, albeit it a meager one?''_

**''I hate you so much.''**

_''Go! I'm not ready to be undomesticated! Anyways, our village elders didn't believe in social contact, so we didn't have a harbor, any boats, any trams or even a ship.''_

''Wait, Pokemon have ships? They have boats? THEY CAN BUILD A HARBOR?!''

_''Theoratically; we never found out, since our elders were too chicken for our own good. We were completely isolated from the outside world, so we didn't know what to expect. We stowed away on a small human fishing ship; luckily the owner didn't check his nets, or we'd be fish bait right about now.''_

''What was all that stuff Umbreon talked about? Volcano eruptions? Hurricanes? I think he also said a cyclone.''

_''Hurricane and cyclone are the same thing, Eevee. And about those stuffs...let's just say our trip wasn't smooth sailing. My face was stuck in Umbreon's butt for the whole journey!''_

''Wow. Not even you deserve such a horrible torture. Wait; actually you do!''

_''Shaddap! And stop glaring at me, Umbreon. You'll only hurt yourself. We stepped ashore on Sinnoh, but discovered that it was at war with itself. We tried to get out of this place, but the harbors were all locked down, and we had to hide from the 'Pokemon recruiters'. More like people who force you to fight without expecting you to have a say in-''_

''Wait a minute. There were people force recruiting Pokemon?''

_''You didn't know?''_

''I thought that the war was a battle of trainers and their Pokemon to get the Best Region title.''

_''It's more than just that. We had to constantly move cause the 'recruiters' were always on our tail. Then we finally ran out of energy, and had to take refuge in an abandoned temple; the place where Thea saved us.''_

''I'm guessing they won't take Pokemon that already belong to a trainer.''

_''A good hypothesis, but wrong. They actually take Pokemon from their trainers and force them to fight the war.''_

''That's...so wrong!''

**''That's the way of life, Eevee. Many times, you're forced to do things you don't want to do.''**

''You make it sound like you force recruited some Pokemon too.''

_''Something else. But I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready. Then we met Lily in Viridian City. She was completely tired out, and couldn't even lift her head up. Umbreon was so caring; he fed Lily with half-chewed food, you know that?''_

''I wish I didn't.''

_''So she became really close with us after that. Then one day, we got caught in a crossfire battle, and Lily died.''_

''You sound really deep when you said that.''

_''Thank. You. But after she died, Thea was nowhere to be found, and we wandered around for a bit before we met Lenny, then you: Lily reincarnate._''

''Can we stop talking about me being Lily reincarnate? And speaking of reincarnate, you said your village could raise the dead?''

_''Sort of. Back then, before the infection took over our hometown, Arceus lived in our village.''_

''You're screwing with me. You're so totally screwing with me.''

_''Umbreon'll do that in his own time. I am frankly being quite serious. Arceus occasionally would drop by on us and help us whenever he could. Then after the plague, he didn't come back. It was like he was afraid of getting infected, so he stayed away.''_

''But if the plague was serious enough to scare Arceus, why didn't the three of you get infected?''

_''Lily?''_

**''Lily.''**

''Stop saying that! It's creepy!''

_''Can't help it. You two are so familiar, it's hard not to remember her. I still think about her every night.''_

''Did you really say that out loud?''

_''...NO?!''_

**''Ahem! We don't know why or how we're not all infected, but we've been trying to get some answers. Unfortunately, we didn't find any.''**

''Okay...so how does having Arceus in your village make you resurrect the dead?''

_''Umbreon, the adults are talking; how many times do I have to say that! Now go and sit down in a corner.''_

***Grumble* *Whine***

_''Much better...anyway, Arceus was the god of all Pokemon, so he could do anything really; make someone die immediately, raise them from the dead, make a completely new Pokemon appear out of thin air...''_

**''Arceus was amazing! He could give ice cream to anyone who asked! He could build a whole house using just his mind! He could-''**

''Not find a way to make you quiet.''

***More grumbling***

_''Waw. I am amaze. By your impressive tongue.''_

''I take on after the master.''

_''The elders also entrusted us to keep a scroll, and warned that the person that opened it could either save us, or doom us all.''_

''Why's everybody looking at me like that?''

_''Not one word from you, Umbreon. Be more like Pikachu! He hasn't said anything since we talked!''_

**''That's cause he's not here.''**

''WHAT?!"

* * *

**Sorry it was short, this was more of an explanation chapter, really. And to add a bit of mystery to the plot. I didn't really see the need for the characters to be moving or anything, so all dialogue!**

**Next chapter has more words, promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people, and welcome back to the newest chapter of this story! I know I haven**'**t been active lately, and the reason is...I was lazy XD**

**But nevermind! I saw all my uncompleted fics and I felt really ashamed, so I'm going to continue this until it is finished! Spam me if I forget :P**

**Onward with the chapter! Oh, and I'll be changing from 1st person to 3rd person. It's much easier to write that way.**

* * *

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE'S GONE?!'' Glaceon screamed, ears twitching like mad, and Rose had to shake her head to regain her hearing.

''I mean, he's gone.'' Umbreon replied simply, slowly standing up. ''He was taken.''

''AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THIS?!'' Rose and Glaceon yelled in perfect unison. They both blushed and looked the other way.

''You two are like beans in a pod,'' Umbreon commented, sounding envious. Lenny strode over to us, carrying the sealed scroll, and patted Umbreon on the back.

''There there, Umbreon!'' The trainer cooed. ''I'm sure you'll find your special someone in the future!''

Umbreon groaned, and Rose chuckled. ''Wait a minute, we're getting off topic! Where's Pikachu!''

''A flock of Spearows came down on us while you two were eloping and took Pikachu away,'' Umbreon casted a glance at the sky, as if afraid that the Spearow would come back again. ''He was screaming for help but you two didn't even notice.''

Glaceon was on his feet in a flash. ''And what about you? You let the Spearows take Pikachu away, and you did nothing about it! You didn't even interrupt our eloping!''

''Yeah, Umbreon!'' Rose chimed. Then, ''Wait, we're not eloping!''

''Because of you, Umbreon!'' Glaceon continued, ignoring Rose. ''It's your fault! It's always your fault!''

''Well maybe if you were a little more serious in your work, you would actually be useful for once!''

''Just a minute-''

''QUIET!'' Rose yelled, then laughed nervously when the two enraged Pokemon glared at her. ''Um, remember Pkachu?''

''Oh, right!'' They both said, and huddled closer to Rose.

''...What are the two of you doing?''

''It's a group discussion!'' Umbreon replied happily. ''We saw it once on T.V!'' Then he contorted his face into a curious expression. ''This is what People do, right?''

''That is for spies and the like! We are discussing a matter of life and death!'' Rose snapped, then realized Glaceon was rubbing her body. ''Glaceon! What are you doing?!''

''Nothing!'' He quickly backed off from the Eevee and stood position next to Umbreon. The two shot daggers at each other before Rose coughed loudly. ''Now where did you see these Spearow go, Umbreon?''

Umbreon shrugged.

Rose sighed, then pressed another question. ''Do you know when they took Pikachu?''

Umbreon opened his mouth, but Glaceon had already responded, ''During the time I was talking to you, Eevee!''

''Ahh...stupid question.'' Rose conceded, then turned to Umbreon. ''Do you have any clue where they are?''

''Well, I saw them head into the forest.'' Umbreon shrugged. ''Over there.'' He pointed a paw at the jungle of trees that entwined around a snow-capped mountain.

Rose gaped at him. ''YOU KNEW WHERE THEY WERE, AND YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!''

''You asked me if I knew where they were. You didn't ask me if I knew where they were heading,'' Umbreon objected tersely, the faintest hint of a smile curving in his lips.

''Please...let me smack him...'' Glaceon gave Rose a forced, strained smile, the kind of smile that you would get from some serial killer. ''I need it in my life.''

The Eevee was fully ready to smack Umbreon herself, but a more devious plan manifested in her mind. She turned to the smiling Pokemon. ''I'm sure Lily won't accept this kind of behavior, Umbreon!'' She smiled with satisfaction as Umbreon squirmed uncomfortably. ''In fact, I can hear her spirit right now! And she's pleading me not to be together with a person like you!''

Umbreon squealed and started bowing down to Rose. ''Please! I can change! I beg you, give me another chance!''

The latter was about to give a triumphant laugh when Glaceon lightly tapped her on the shoulder, concern and worry etched in his face. ''Eevee, you called Umbreon a 'person'. Are you okay?''

''Er...uh...'' Rose mumbled nervously, then realized they were idling away while Pikachu could be in danger! ''Pikachu! We totally forgot about him!''

''I wouldn't worry about Pikachu,'' Lenny chuckled, surprising Rose. He had been quiet during the whole conversation until now. ''He'll be back. In...I dunno, ten seconds?''

''What are you, a fortune teller?!'' Rose yelled. ''We have to go find Pikachu!''

''Psst, Eevee...'' Umbreon whispered. ''I've faced countless terrors at sea. I've been in deserts, storms, sandstorms, everything. I even lasted a day without eating ice cream. But I can bet with you: Never bet with Lenny. He's some kind of omnipotent seer.''

''Seeing is believing,'' Glaceon quickly glanced at Lenny before returning his gaze on Rose. ''I'd bet my tail that he's right.''

''And I'll bet mine.'' Rose replied nonchalantly. ''I mean, it's impossible Pikachu will come back in ten seconds. I'll even bet my life-''

''Hey Pikachu!'' Lenny called, and everyone turned to the small little yellow rodent in front of Lenny. Rose's jaws unhinged, and they laid there uselessly while Glaceon chuckled. ''Told you. You wanna take back that bet about your life now?''

''How...but...the...'' Rose breathed. ''HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!''

''Anything is possible with Lenny.'' Umbreon smiled faintly, and saw Glaceon nod slightly from the corner of his eye. ''About that tail, Eevee-''

Rose quickly turned to him, her eyes pleading for mercy. Umbreon nearly had a heart attack; she looked so cute and adorable!

''Relax, he's just kidding.'' Glaceon sighed, then ushered Rose away from Umbreon. ''But I'd advise against doubting Lenny again.''

Rose shook her head furiously. ''I won't! I promise!''

Glaceon couldn't help but shake his head, before Rose's cuteness started poisoning him. ''Let's check up on Pikachu.''

''Speak of the devil.'' Umbreon glanced at the yellow rodent striding along to them. He looked completely tired out, not just physically. His eyes were full of so much it was like every step took a little of his very life away, and he stared at the ground the whole way.

''Hey, Pikachu!'' Umbreon called, but Pikachu just walked past him, as if Umbreon was a ghost. ''Tch...rude.''

''Pikachu?'' Rose called nervously, but Pikachu didn't respond. He simply planted his feet in front of the campfire and sat down wearily, hugging his back paws.

''Something's wrong,'' Glaceon remarked. ''Pikachu is neither here nor there. It seems that he's seen something completely disastrous, and that's why he's depressed.''

Without warning, Pikachu suddenly cried, spilling tears down his yellow furred cheeks. He rolled on his side, and bawled like a baby. Rose felt so bad, for some reason, and wanted to help Pikachu out somehow. Pikachu curled into a small ball and kept sobbing quietly.

Rose took a step forward, but Glaceon intercepted her with his paw. ''No use talking to him now. Let him cool down first.''

''But...but...'' The tiny Eevee stole a glance at the Pikachu. ''I feel so bad, for some reason. I really just want to...go up to him and hug him until he falls asleep.''

''That can be considered kindness...or motherly affection. Your hormones are developing,'' Glaceon smirked, then yelped when Rose smacked him in the head. ''Ow! Sorry!''

Rose took one last look at the crying rodent, before turning away. ''Let's go. It's time we got some rest.''

* * *

Glaceon yawned, stretching his whole body. The little Eeveelution was stiff from letting Eevee sleep on him all night long, and he slowly turned over so that Eevee slid down his back, onto the ground. The only other living beings awake at the moment was Pikachu, and Glaceon wondered if he even moved at all during the night.

Pikachu was staring at the diminishing fire, tossing in sticks and leaves. The flames reached up eagerly, but died down as soon as they had finished eating. Glaceon walked over to Pikachu and rested his legs on the ground. ''Well? What happened to you yesterday?''

When Pikachu made no reply, Glaceon sighed enviously. ''You know, when you were crying at the campfire yesterday, I saw the worry and concern in Eevee's eyes. She was really worried about you, you know? She couldn't even sleep yesterday!''

''She didn't sleep?!'' Pikachu quickly replied, nervous. ''Is she all right? Did she pass out?!''

''Aha,'' Glaceon smiled triumphantly. ''I knew you had something on Eevee.''

Now it was Pikachu's turn to sigh. ''What's not to love? She's cute, she's friendly, and she's caring. When you guys all rejected me, she's the only Pokemon that talked to me.''

''You mean Lily.''

''Does it matter?'' Pikachu retorted. ''They're both the same, I swear. Anyway, you like her too, don't you?''

''Uh, um, me?'' Glaceon laughed nervously. ''I have no idea what you mean-''

''You're blushing.''

''...Shut up!'' Glaceon snapped, much to Pikachu's amusement. ''Well...yeah, she has the three Cs.''

''What are these 'Three Cs'?'' Pikachu smiled sadly.

''Cute, clever, and a sense of humor.''

Pikachu snorted, but the slightest hint of a smile played his lips. ''That's two Cs and one S.''

''And an invasion of privacy.''

''Eevee!'' Pikachu and Glaceon quickly jumped away from the tiny Pokemon.

''I'm not blind.'' Rose said adamantly, folding her paws. ''I know about this...love square or something.''

''Wow, you can fold your paws?'' Glaceon asked excitedly. ''Can you teach me them? How do you know how to fold your arms anyway?''

Rose immediately unfolded her paws, and rested them on the ground. ''That's not the point! Pikachu, what happened?''

The latter was silent. ''It's...unspeakable. I can't say it!''

''You can.'' Rose placed a paw on the Pikachu. ''Just like Einstein said, a Person who never made a mistake has never tried anything new!''

Pikachu stared at her curiously. ''What does that have to do with anything? And who's Einstein?''

''Not important. What's important is that you tell us what is going on. What happened yesterday?'' Rose insisted. ''Why did you not want to tell us this? You're just keeping us in the dark, and when the problem finally comes to us, we won't be prepared for it. You have to tell us now!''

''I...need to go to the toilet!'' Pikachu laughed nervously. ''Bye, Eevee!'' He ran off into the forest.

Rose face pawed, and Glaceon chuckled at her frustration. ''He'll tell you in due course. Best not rush it.''

''But I wanna know now!'' Rose pleaded, and Glaceon averted his eyes to somewhere less cute and intoxicating. ''Pleaseee?''

''No!''

''Come on!''

In the bushes, Pikachu sighed as he watched Eevee and Glaceon play around and laugh. His heart steeled himself, and he reminded himself why he needed to keep this secret. To keep his friends safe. To keep Eevee safe.

Because all hell with befall on them if it ever leaks out.

* * *

**Nearly 2k. Good enough, now time to sleep! I hope you enjoyed, and I think I'm getting better! Probably the opposite, but hope you enjoy!**


End file.
